


When you leave for Boston

by dancing10000



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing10000/pseuds/dancing10000





	When you leave for Boston

他实在是太困了，从来都打十二分精神听课学习的人此时趴在桌子上，意识一片混沌，甚至没有听到来自后桌同学的小声提醒。梦里，他被那个人死死按在工作台上，完完整整录下口中溢出的呻吟，自己的东西一直被握着却得不到释放，好难受，好热，好痛苦。  
一只手把他从汪洋大海里捞起来，导师摸着他的头，若有若无地揉了几下那团卷发。他用力抬起眼皮，看到腿上的书一角戳在裆部，引得他下体发硬充血，他一下子从刚刚的春梦里反应过来。显然他已经吸引了整个班的目光，大家都是二三十的成年人，离他近的很容易就发现他腿间被撑起的小帐篷，嬉笑着朝他挑了挑眉。  
太丢脸了，他的羞耻程度在抬头看到授课教授和一旁站着的导师时达到顶点，教授摊了摊手，希望他能认真听课，大家都是来交流学习而不是打发时间。而他的导师，带着难以捉摸的微笑安抚了教授，“下课我会找他谈谈。”  
他别过头，一句我不去就要脱口而出，却因为自己的习惯性隐忍而硬压下去。能有让他生气的人和事不多，从小的成长经历塑造了他做多说少的特点，毕竟那些日子，很少有人去真正在乎他的感受，他自身的存在感只扎根于自己的世界，闭塞、孤僻、冷漠甚至没有感情。所以当这扇门被撬开，被粗暴恶劣地撬开，他没有任何保护自己的经验，被动地承受伤害。从下药到强奸再到暗无天日三个月的囚禁，孤独太漫长了，独自异国出道和被锁在这张双人床上对他来说不过是孤独和冷的延续。他快疯了，他不害怕被关起来，害怕孤独。昏暗的屋子里，除了那个人没人和他说话，不管是一场谈判还是床上的求饶，他张开腿，托着自己的胸只为了换取对方的时间能和自己多说说话。所以妥协来得顺理成章，当他看着手里那本换来他一部分自由的结婚证，竟然真的在渴望这个罪犯，他的丈夫，能疼疼他。  
导师除了音乐方面厉害，似乎也精通心理学，从这个东方男孩来找他做导师，也不过半年时间，完全培养出了新婚妻子的雏鸟本能。矛盾在男孩身上被完美地结合，一方面他恨他，另一方面任何事任何困难他都本能地求助他的导师。他的世界被缩小再缩小，牢牢锁在了仅能容纳自己和丈夫的一方小天地里。  
所以下课的时候，尽管一万个不情愿，这只雏鸟几乎是没有思考就往导师办公室的方向走。下节课都开始20分钟了，他的搭档坐在桌前还是没有见他回来，组间讨论做不了，搭档闲得无聊，满楼里找人。这时是上课时间，楼里静悄悄的，转了两大圈也没见到人影，无奈，搭档准备解个手就回自己住处先完成音轨，剩下的等下次再讨论。  
谁知刚推开卫生间的门，小隔间的声音就毫无遮掩地传入他耳里。  
一个男孩在哭，用不成调的声音断断续续地喊着”please”，哭声没有断过，男孩用了各种方法求饶，其中还混杂着简单基础的中文。  
如果不是规律的皮肉撞击声和噗嗤噗嗤的水声，搭档可能立刻冲上去为阻止校园暴力做出实际行动。他站在那不敢动作，生怕惊动到隔间的两人迎来尴尬的局面，同时又在担心那个人哭成这样是不是被强奸了。  
他的疑虑在一方加快速度抽干时被打消，男孩显然被顶地受不了，一遍遍哭喊着求你，对不起，在施暴者的催促下抽噎着说自己想射，被逼迫说出的“亲爱的，我想射”足以证明两人的关系并非强奸那么简单。  
男孩被一遍遍要求叫对方“亲爱的”，声音沙哑含糊，还因为哭泣而断断续续，搭档辨认了好久也没有头绪，僵硬地站在原地扶着门走也不是离开也不是。“你错在哪了？”这下搭档听清了，因为和那个亚洲男孩搭档，他导师常常来看他，这个声音他再熟悉不过。搭档顺着思路联想，答案快要浮出水面时，隔间的男孩生涩的英文回答彻底印证了他的猜想。在惨烈的哭声中夹缝生存的几句解释，不管是我不是故意睡觉还是我昨晚真的太累了，很容易就得到这个被侵犯的男孩是谁的答案。  
两人做爱间的对话搭档再也没听进去，爆炸性的讯息快要轰掉他的脑袋。他们是这种关系？  
并不怪搭档的迟钝。尽管结了婚，两人从未公布这个消息，学校里甚至都还有人给这个漂亮的东方男孩介绍女孩。再加上导师上课对他也没有过特殊照顾，不如说是不留情面，更是每人去对两人的关系散发想象。  
他被从卫生间抱出来时已经很晚了，浑身像是散了架，一根手指都不想动。导师把他放在车后座上，例行往屁股里塞了小玩具，震动起来时他像被通了电，痛苦地弓起腰，趴在后座撅着屁股挺动，嗓子已经沙哑地喊不出什么。一路到家，他被这个玩具搞射了两次，彻底脱力，尽管玩具还在震动，人已经昏睡在座位上没了意识。  
他的体型对导师来说太纤细幼小了，这与年龄无关，毕竟他已经二十七岁了。亚洲人的基因决定和他后天形成的内敛气质都让这个人看起来像个刚满十八的大学生。这也是引起导师犯下强奸罪的重要原因，想把美好、易碎的东西捧在手心里，再极致一点，就是把他彻底毁灭。所以看到那晚他在自己身下塌着腰，任由那双细长的手怎么往前发力都逃不开死死钉在他身体里的巨长阴茎，再到整张脸伏在地上低微的哭泣，所有的一切都证明，这是一场成功并且美妙的犯罪。  
把人放到屋内掖好被子，导师就去厨房准备晚餐。逼着他和自己结婚开始，他就尝试着做个约束自己的男人，不是约束那些花花肠子，他确定自己对别的男孩女孩乃至活的东西毫无兴趣，而是约束自己对这个东方男孩克制不住的毁灭心理，比如见到他趴着睡觉，那副样子，张着嘴轻轻喘息，还有因为呼吸起伏晃荡的小耳链，干脆当众收拾了他，犯一次罪，就不怕第二次。但现在不一样了，他是这个漂亮男孩的丈夫，他得保护他，好好的把他藏在自己的安全圈里，照顾他，呵护他，当然偶尔，也得教育他。  
东方男孩不太爱说话，他很早就发现这点。在他们还是一个课题组的导师和学生的关系时，每次研讨会他是说的最少的那个。若是别人也就不给眼神了，每一届都有那种没什么存在感也没什么能力的学生。可导师太关注他了，所以当面对自己的问题大家都沉默的时候，他提问了他，也趁机走到他身后，一份不一样的track出现在他电脑上，他解释的言简意赅，直中要害。从那之后，两人常留下来在这间小小的工作室交流音乐，导师很爱听他的看法，他的见解与众不同，在认知的abcd框架外，他永远有一个e答案能完美的解决问题。绝妙的是，这种不快不慢的语速，严丝密合的逻辑，还有角度新奇的内容，配上他温润清澈的声音就是一道绝美难求的佳肴。导师想了想，可能他血液中的暴戾因子就是在那时被唤醒的，随着后面两人交往的密切而一发不可收拾。  
做好晚餐，处在初秋的波士顿已经完全坠入黑夜，导师推开房门叫人吃饭。他已经醒了，换上干净的白t恤坐在地上拨动着吉他弦，旁边闪动着刚刚通话结束的手机。导师瞥了一眼屏幕，克制住侵犯隐私的冲动把注意力放到了别的地方。那件t恤太过宽松，右边整个锁骨都被露出来，红痕、青印一并沾染在他奶白色的皮肤上暴露在导师面前。  
还好这是在家里，导师甚至有一丝窃喜，觉得男孩对他放下了戒备。先吃饭，他特意放慢语速，防止小男孩听不懂他含糊的新英格兰口音。屋里的弦乐戛然而止，他懵了一会，又听到导师在问他刚刚弹的是什么。他慢吞吞地走到电脑前放了一段track，刚结束就听到导师说他做的东西总能出乎他的意料。  
导师并没有夸张，西方人没有阿谀奉承的习惯，哪怕是政客都羞于交往上的周旋，更不用说他这种直来直去的艺术家。随着年龄的增大，格莱美一项一项拿到手软，做他学生的门槛也在迅速提高，能进他研讨组的都是世界各地在各乐种领域里小有成就的人。日常的音乐交流和上一届上上一届没什么区别，学生的观点标准、规范，可是千篇一律。唯独他不同，这是他第一个中国学生，神秘的东方色彩在他身上尤为突出。他的作品永远让导师充满好奇和探索欲，这对一个教学快二十年的人来说太过于难得。  
两人在卧室里你一句我一句，他更多的时候扮演听众，听到赞同的地方就点头，但不赞同的也不摇头，只是默不作声地盯着屏幕，等对方终于给自己的观点画上句号，他才不紧不慢的说自己的想法。  
太乖了，导师把人抱出去吃饭。导师很喜欢抱他，将进30cm的身高差让这个爱好可以顺利的发展下去。而对他来说就没那么享受了，自己的屁股被男人一只粗壮的胳膊托着，像个小朋友一样被托在胸前，他羞耻难耐地把脸埋在导师的肩头，尽管这房间里只有他们两个，可他还是脸红的像个熟透的番茄。  
吃饭的时候就有擦枪走火的趋势，他用导师特意给他买的中式筷子扒拉着米饭，仔细吞咽着嘴里的食物，注意力全在那盘洋味儿十足的辣椒炒肉上。而导师根本没吃下什么，全程盯着他t恤下若隐若现的乳头，那两颗小小的凸起在向他招手。导师蹬着对面发呆，眼球泛红，连着其他部位快要一起爆炸。  
所以碗也没刷，他就被扒光了衣服按在浴室的洗手台上，颤抖的两只手和禁锢住他身体的粗胳膊成了鲜明的色差对比，他使不上力气，无论怎么挣扎都脱不开身。有时观赏伴侣的反应是比自己插进去更爽的一件事，导师的想法就在一瞬间突现，他抓起莲蓬头，调好温度后直直地把水呲向他左边那颗粉红的小乳头。他挣扎的动作瞬间停止，握住导师胳膊的手软了下去，突然而至的刺激把所有的呻吟噎在喉咙里，整个浴室除了水流声、导师粗重的呼吸声再没有其他声音。  
高速的水流持续喷了几十秒，仿佛失声的他终于在某个间隙，再也受不住猛烈的刺激，哇的一声哭出来。刚刚僵掉的人再度活了起来，踢着腿，挥舞着拳头往导师身上一顿乱踢乱锤，嘴里呜咽着听不清的话。导师偶尔躲一下挥到自己脸上来的拳头，狠了心一样把莲蓬头又离近了一分。那颗乳头可怜兮兮地立起来，通红肿胀。  
“别……别喷了……”他哭的满脸是泪，顾不上说英文，一遍遍哽咽着请求。  
他被导师扣在两只粗壮的手臂下，像个娃娃一样容易摆布。无论那两只纤细的胳膊怎么拽那只拿着花洒的小臂，导师都无动于衷。他挣扎着往后仰起了脖子，在啜泣中痛苦地呻吟，“求你……求你……”眼泪糊住了眼睛，他大脑越来越混沌，有关羞耻心的理智被一些东西抹去，终于在一声忽然拔高的呻吟后把东西全喷在了导师的t恤上。  
趁着他虚脱似的大口喘息，导师把他翻了个身压在洗手台上，三两下解了自己的裤子扶着硬地充血发黑的阴茎顶了进去。一声嘶哑的尖叫，瘫软在大理石台面上的他被顶地扬起脖子，十指用力扣紧石台。他的胯骨被腰下的洗手台挡住了去路，阴茎捣的越来越用力，几乎要把他撞散架，他甚至有了一种被彻底贯穿的错觉。  
尝试了好几次都被撞地说不出一个音节，他向后探着手却被导师一把抓住扣在他被顶地一晃一晃的胯上。阴茎已经完全送进去了，每一下都比上一下更用力，他的里面升温变软快要燃烧，不断分泌着液体方便侵犯的人加快他的速度。快感快要把他吞噬，甚至打在他屁股上的囊袋都能让他更燥热一分。  
被干到两腿发软，光裸的小腿颤颤巍巍，站着站着就要滑坐下去。导师手臂环到他腰腹前，把他的屁股狠狠向自己的胯前一揽，深入的阴茎让他又是一声呻吟。导师勾着他的腰，身高差让他不得不微微踮起脚才能完全咬住那根东西。逐渐加快的抽插让他眼神发痴，半张着嘴扶着台面翘起屁股配合那根东西的冲撞，爽地下面上面疯狂出水。Darling……他重复地呼唤，酥麻地电流汇向身下自己充血的东西，浑身都是快乐的。  
两人在射精的时候习惯接吻，滚烫的精液喷入他的体内，导师把他抱起来托在怀里，他痴迷地搂住丈夫的脖子，笨拙地把小小的嘴唇瓣贴上去。那根小舌头乖巧地伸出来被导师粗糙的嘴唇裹住吸吮，偶尔亲的狠了，屁股还会一缩一缩用力夹那根射完的阴茎。“嗯……嗯唔……”他用腿盘紧丈夫的腰，和导师吻得热火朝天，几次导师有分开的意思，他都收紧手臂和腿，主动地把舌头往导师嘴里送去。两人接吻发出的水声在浴室里被放的更大，亲着亲着，还裹在自己身体的东西又硬起来。  
多亏体型差距，导师抱着操他不成问题，这也是他最喜欢的姿势，到后面快感噼里啪啦地席卷全身，他流下来不及吞咽的口水，支支吾吾地把自己的奶子往导师嘴里送去，被操着吸奶可以让他舒服地射个好几次。  
在浴室呆了有三四个小时，等他被抱出来已经快要凌晨。导师给他细心地盖好被子，回头去厨房把碗刷好，不喜欢刷碗的男人此刻感到无比幸福，他是个家有漂亮妻子的男人。这个妻子稚嫩脆弱，但又坚韧强大，和他有契合的音乐理念，有能抚平他一切焦躁的眼睛。  
导师回到卧室，坐在床边盯着他看了好一会，再不工作实在来不及了，他才打开电脑准备明天要讲的东西。  
警笛声就是在这个对导师来说充满静谧、向往带着一丝惬意的夜晚里响起的。他掀起窗帘，对着包围自己别墅的十几辆警车失去了反应。而后在手电筒照向他时，他开始剧烈地发抖，“不……不……”没有想过自己会这么害怕。为什么害怕？我不该害怕的，他问自己。  
是，他得到这短暂的一切之前，他从不害怕什么，犯罪，歧视，甚至死亡。只要得到这个男孩，他可以付出任何代价，更不用说自己的“恐惧”。可是，现在不一样了，导师回头看向床，才发现他已经醒了，靠在床头望着他。清冷的眼神里没有任何情绪，这双眼睛是怎么沾染上情欲的？导师像被吸了进去，目不转睛盯着那双黑色的瞳仁。  
现在不一样了，害怕是因为——“你是我的”他不自觉地把想法说了出来。  
男孩掀开被子，双脚站在柔软的地毯上。面对随时可能失控发疯的导师，他显得尤为冷静。半年，他对导师无比顺从，暗地里疏通着当地的警署系统关系，收集自己被侵犯地证据。当一切都准备好了，他却犹豫了。他害怕孤独，这种病态让他饥渴地从两人的关系上寻找归属感，虽然他被囚禁，被强制，可是他好像不再孤独了。是这样吗，男人在厨房准备晚餐，他攥着电话一遍一遍问自己那些比孤独更可怕的东西。  
深夜的练习室，餐桌上空荡荡的对面，还有惊醒的半夜和湿透背心的冷汗，小时候练习的经历反复浮现在脑海里，太孤独了。他盯着报警的那串号码，眼眶发红，一直按不下通话键。  
没多少时间了，他慌乱地翻下床找出了那两本结婚证，上面的他腼腆笑着，在导师旁边显得尤为瘦小，小到导师可以一只手圈住。这个本子他偷偷看过很多次，尤其是在粗暴的性爱过后，导师在枕边很快陷入沉睡，他疲倦的从抽屉里捞出这两个本子，摩挲着上面的钢印。性爱是快乐的，可是性爱过后，他始终是一个人。哪怕这份登记关系如何如何把两人的关系印成文字，留在床头，连结他和导师的还是那根阴茎。  
他擦掉眼泪，拨通了电话。  
警察进来的时候，他比导师先一步离开了这栋房屋，没有回头看戴上手铐的人。他还是很害怕孤独，但至少不是最后一个被留在房间的人。


End file.
